Kindness and Chaos
by NikkiNotes
Summary: Discord stays at Fluttershy's place after he was reformed. They have no idea what's in store for them down the road. Contains lots of Fluttercord mush. Cover by Mysticalpha on deviantart.
1. Favors

When Fluttershy woke up, she couldn't help but feel that this morning was different then any other morning. As she galloped down the stairs to eat, she was becoming frustrated with herself for forgetting something that she couldn't remember.

"Good morning Fluttershy! How'd ya sleep?" Discord called.

_That's right! Discord is staying with me now! How could I forget a thing like that!?_ "Oh, I slept well, thank you for asking. How did you sleep, Discord?"

"I slept wonderful! In fact, I haven't slept that well for a thousand years! Your so kind for letting me stay here." he replied.

"Oh, its no problem. It gets rather lonely here all by myself." Angel bunny glared at Fluttershy. "Besides the animals." she finished. Then her stomach grumbled, loudly. Fluttershy blushed and looked at Discord.

"Say no more" he said, and with a snap of his fingers, a plate of pancakes appeared on the table. Fluttershy sat down. "Thank you, Discord."

"Anything for you, my darling."

Fluttershy blushed and ate her pancakes. Again, Discord snapped his fingers and all of the dishes were cleaned and the counters were wiped.

"Aw, your so sweet." Fluttershy gushed. Discord smiled at Fluttershy. Then Fluttershy checked in the pantry and the fridge. "I need to go food shopping." she said.

"Don't worry about that, I can make food appear in a matter of seconds!" Discord replied as he snapped his fingers and food filled up the fridge, freezer, and pantry.

"Oh Discord, you shouldn't have."

"Really it's no problem."

"It was still nice of you."

"I guess so."

"I need to stretch my legs a little, I think I will go take a walk." Fluttershy said.

"Okay, care if I join you?" Discord replied.

"Sure, but contain your chaos."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Discord talked for a few hours, and then they were getting hungry.<p>

"I'm getting pretty hungry, wanna stop and eat?" Fluttershy said.

"Me too. Why don't we eat right here in the grass?" Discord replied as he summoned a picnic table with a salad for Fluttershy and paper for Discord.

"Okay, thank you Discord." Fluttershy said as she sat down. Discord summoned a fork for himself and Fluttershy. When they finished eating, it started to get cloudy.

"This was lovely Discord, thank you again, but I think we should get back now." Fluttershy said.

Discord nodded, "Okay, we can have dessert when we get back." he said as he snapped his fingers and they were home. Then, he summoned some apple pie for them to eat. "This pie is delicious!" Fluttershy exclaimed when she took her first bite.

"I thought you'd like it." he replied. After lunch they hung out and talked some more. Suddenly, the lights went out. They heard rain hitting the windows of the cottage. Discord could see because he had night vision.

"Discord?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'm scared and I can't see." she said.

"Come towards me, I can lead you to the couch."

"Okay." she stumbled trying to get to Discord, and right before she tripped, Discord took her hooves and brought her to the couch to sit down. She laid there and when Discord turned back around to look out the window, Fluttershy said "Wait." She didn't mean to say it out loud, but she didn't want him to leave, even if it was just to the other side of the room.

"Okay." Discord said, and he waited with her. Eventually, she fell asleep, and Discord looked outside to see how bad it was. He wanted to make it stop raining, but he knew he shouldn't mess with the nature. He decided it was time to go to sleep, so he made the couch wider. Then he layed down on the couch and looked at Fluttershy. _She looks so pretty when she sleeps._ He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Skating

When Fluttershy woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see Discord sleeping next to her. She wanted to get up and check on the animals, but Discords touch felt so, nice, and she didn't want to leave it, so she closed her eyes again and fell back asleep.

A little later on, Discord woke up. He saw that Fluttershy was still next to him, and he didn't want to leave her, so he pulled her closer. After about ten minutes Fluttershy woke up again. Discord was awake too, but she didn't know, so she touched his paw and claw. He realized she was awake, and gave her a hug.

"Good morning, Fluttershy" Discord said.

Fluttershy yawned,"Good morning, Discord."

Discord got up and Fluttershy rolled over. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good, this couch feels a bit wider then I remember though."

"Oh, right. You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I made to couch wider!" and with a snap of his fingers, he made the couch its normal size again.

"That was considerate of you, thank you." Fluttershy replied as she got up off the couch.

"No problem. Wan't some breakfast?"

"Sure, I could eat."

"Great!" he said as he snapped his fingers, and the table was turned into a breakfast buffet. "Help yourself!" he said as he summoned a plate and utensils for him and Fluttershy.  
>"Wow Discord! You are just the sweetest!" Fluttershy beamed.<p>

"It's really nothing, let's eat!"

After breakfast, Discord and Fluttershy sat on the couch.

"Do you wanna go ice skating?" Discord asked.

"Sure! That would be nice. I know how to get to the public rink from here." Fluttershy replied.

"That won't be necessary, I can create a rink in the backyard!"

"Okay."

They walked outside and Discord took out alot of dirt in an empty field and replaced it with water. Then he froze the water with his magic, and summoned a pair of ice skates for the two of them.  
>"For you, my darling." he said as he handed her the skates. She took them and said,<br>"Thank you so much! I know this will be fun."

Discord smiled at Fluttershy. He never had a friend before her, and she was the only pony who didn't make him feel like a monster. She treated him with kindness, and was always patient with him.

"Discord? Can I tell you something?" Fluttershy said.

"Of course you can." Discord replied.

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"I promise"

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Ugh, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Okay, I don't know how to skate." Fluttershy said with a nervous look on her face. Then she looked up at Discord.

"Darling why would i be mad at you for that?"

"Um, I don't know"

"I can teach you how to skate."

"Really?" Fluttershy said,"You would do that for me?"

"Of course! Here, Put this hoof in front of this one, and then slide your other hoof in front, and do the same for the back legs!"

She followed his instructions, and she was moving faster and faster. He held onto her back so she would stay steady. "There you go, keep going!" Discord said. After a while Fluttershy got the hang of skating. Her and Discord skated like this for hours. Towards the end, Fluttershy slipped and Discord caught her.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem, lets go in." Discord replied as he carried her inside. Rainbow Dash was sleeping on a cloud nearby and she saw them skating. _Fluttershy and Discord? Gross._


	3. Cuteness

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were at the spa. Fluttershy was invited, but she told her friends she was busy. Rainbow Dash flew into the spa at top speed.

"Glad to see you changed your mind, Rainbow." Rarity said.

"Girls! No that's not why i'm here. It's Fluttershy!" Rainbow replied, out of breath.

"What happened to Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked with concern.

"She and Discord were ice skating! In the field behind her cottage!"

"What?!" the other three ponies asked in unison.

"Yeah, I was sleeping on a cloud, and, I heard voices, so I watched them ice skate. "

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rarity asked, "I guess that's what she meant by 'busy'"

"I'm going to spy on them. I will record so if you don't want to go I can show you later." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow..." Twilight said.

"What? What if he hurts her?"

"She has a point, Twilight." Rarity said.

"I'm not going" Twilight answered.

"Well, neither am I, only because it's alot of work" Rarity replied.

"Count me in!" Pinkie said.

"Let's go, Pinkie" Rainbow said and flew away.

* * *

><p>"Today was lovely Discord." Fluttershy told him, and she flew up to him and gave him a hug. He had given Fluttershy hugs before, but this time it felt different. He did not want to release her. He wanted to hold her for eternity, but he knew he couldn't keep her forever. He wasn't worthy of such beauty, at least that's what he kept telling himself. He let her go and asked her if she wanted to do anything else.<p>

"I can't think of anything, but you have really done enough for me, you deserve a break." Fluttershy replied.

"Aw darling, why don't we relax here on the couch?"

"Okay, I could use a rest."

"Of course" and he snapped his fingers, again making the couch wide enough for the two of them. He was the first on the couch and then patted the spot next to him, for Fluttershy to sit down. She flew over and layed down beside him. They cuddled for a while, and Rainbow Dash was getting bored.

"You get that, Pinkie?" she said from her walkie talkie. Pinkie recorded from the back, Rainbow did from the front.

"I sure did! They are so cute!"

"Come on,Pinkie "

* * *

><p>"Looks to me like Discord likes Fluttershy" Applejack said when they showed her the video.<p>

"That's a problem!" Rainbow said.

"Not really. I can understand where he's coming from. She is really kind to him, and you said before that he taught her how to ice skate?"

"Yeah. He kept looking at her and smiling."

"I think its adorable!" Pinkie shrieked.

"Does it really matter, Dash? If Discord likes her?" Applejack asked.

"Um, hello? The lord of chaos has fallen in love with our best friend. In like two days!"

"Well Dash, Fluttershy obviously treasures his friendship, so just leave her alone."

"Ugh, come on Pinkie"

"I'm gonna stay here. I agree with Applejack." she replied.

"Of course." Rainbow mumbled, and flew away.

* * *

><p>Discord had been stroking Fluttershy's pink mane until she fell asleep. Fluttershy had been dreaming about Discord and her friends, having to choose between them, because she knew some of her friends were not on board with Discord staying at her cottage.<p>

"Well, who's it going to be Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked.

"You wouldn't abandon us for that monster!" Rarity yelled.

"He's not a monster!" Fluttershy responded. " and I don't want to choose!"

"You have to choose!" Rainbow dash would scream.

"No, No! NO!"

"No!" Fluttershy screamed as she woke up from her dream. She looked up at Discord, who was stroking her mane.

"I'm sorry!" he said as he pulled his paw away from her head.

"No, it wasn't you. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Oh. Are you okay my dear?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good."

Fluttershy yawned, "What time is it?"

Discord summoned a watch, "4:30"

"Oh, I need to feed the animals."

"No need!" he said and snapped his fingers. Fluttershy relaxed again.  
>"Thank you, you are such a huge help."<p>

Discord smiled down at her, "No problem." he replied, and their muzzles became closer and closer, until Fluttershy closed the gap between them. They kissed and kissed, Discord, not wanting to let go, expected Fluttershy to pull away, but she didn't. He pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Finally, they pulled away.

"That was wonderful" Fluttershy said. Discord was surprised to hear this, because the only words Fluttershy used to describe things were "nice" and "lovely"

"Yes, it was. Fluttershy? Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anything"

"Well, I was just wondering if...you would...be...my special some pony?" he asked quickly.

Fluttershy wanted to say yes, but she could not find the voice to answer. She had grown to love Discord, but she didn't know how her friends would react. In the spur of the moment Fluttershy didn't care what her friends thought and replied, "Of course I will."

Discord wanted to contain himself, but he couldn't, so he shrieked, "Yes! You have made me the happiest creature in the world my dear!" Fluttershy looked up at Discord and smiled.


	4. Party

"What's taking her so long? Fluttershy's never late!" Rainbow said.

"I know! It's probably Discord holding her up!" Rarity shrieked.

"Calm down, calm down everypony. I'm sure she's alright." Applejack assured them.

"Ooh! I see her! Cheese! You ready?" Pinkie shrieked. They were meeting at Sugar Cube Corner for Fluttershy's birthday party. Her birthday was really tomorrow, but a few of her friends were busy tomorrow, so they threw the party today. The others looked out the window, and sure enough, Discord and Fluttershy were walking down the hill, and Discord had a pink box in his hand.

"I'm ready, Pinkie!" Cheese Sandwich replied, and kissed her cheek. They had been dating for a month now. Just then, Fluttershy and Discord walked in.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" her friends yelled in unison.

"Aw thank you so much girls, I know this will be the best birthday ever! Especially with the two best party planners!" Fluttershy said as they all huddled in for a group hug. They played party games, and had a blast the whole time. Then she went over to Discord.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"For what, my dear?" he replied.

"You know. We have to tell them eventually, they are our friends."

Discord then realized what she was talking about. "Do we have to tell them now? What if they don't like that were together? I know for a fact Rainbow won't like it."

"Again, they have to know eventually. It's best we tell them now instead of keeping it a secret for a long time."

"Your right. Okay, lets go"

Fluttershy walked up to the front of the room. Everyone was just talking and drinking punch so it was easy for a quiet Pegasus like Fluttershy to get their attention.

"Everypony please listen, I have an announcement." Fluttershy said. Everypony turn their heads.

"Today has probably been the best day of my life, and that couldn't have been done without you." Everypony cheered, then quieted down.

"The awesome party isn't the only nice thing that happened today." Fluttershy looked at Discord and he winked. "Discord is my coltfriend." she finished.

"What! Are you kidding me!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Rainbow!" Applejack barked. "I'm happy for ya'll, but Discord, take care of my friend ya hear?" Discord nodded in response.

"I cannot believe your dating that beast Fluttershy!" Rarity spoke.

"Do you two hear yourselves? Quit being mean to Discord, he's our friend!" Twilight said. Everypony was silent. Then Pinkie and Cheese spoke up,

"Aw! You two are so cute!" Pinkie said, followed by Cheese, "You would make a great couple!" Rainbow and Rarity sneered at Discord. Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich were all okay with Discord dating Fluttershy.

"Dating leads to marriage, marriage leads to fillies, fillies of Discord lead to Chaos bringers! We can't let that happen again!" Rainbow said.

"Shut up Rainbow Dash, your not giving Discord a chance!" Applejack said.

"Girls! Please don't argue!" Fluttershy said. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich went up to stand next to Fluttershy.

"I'm leaving!" Rainbow yelled.

"Me too!" Rarity said.

"Not so fast, ponies!" a scratchy voice said. It came from the outside. The ponies and Discord ran outside to see who i was.

"Queen Chrysalis!" the ponies screamed. Discord laid a hand on Fluttershy. The other ponies got behind Discord.

"Hello there, Discord. One of my scouts overheard you and Fluttershy are together? Surprised that's the best you could do." she said.

"Leave them alone!" Discord said to Chrysalis. She just laughed. She took a little black bag and smashed it on the ground, creating green smoke everywhere. _Cough Cough_ everypony was coughing. Discord used his magic to fan away the smoke.

"Where's Fluttershy?" Discord asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I thought this was a good place to stop. And yes, I ship PinkieCheese.<strong>


	5. Problems Solved

"Does anypony know where Fluttershy is?" Discord asked again.

"Chrysalis must have taken her!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Great. Just great." Discord said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Don't worry ya'll, we'll find her." Applejack reassured. Discord teleported the ponies to the front of the Everfree. Then, they saw Fluttershy running towards them all messy.

"I'm here! I escaped the Queen before she locked me up." she said.

"The Queen?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, yes. The Queen. You know, of the changlings?"

"Sure, Chrysalis!" Discord yelled at the disguised Fluttershy. She smiled an evil grin and changed back into her changling form. Discord hissed at Chrysalis.

"What have you done to Fluttershy?" he asked.

"Oh, she will be fine, for now!"

"Let her go!" her pony friends shrieked.

Chrysalis shot her magic straight up in the air, and Fluttershy was surrounded by a bubble all tied up. Everypony gasped. Chrysalis rolled her eyes.

"Quit your crying she's fine!" she barked. Then she let out an evil laugh and turned around. She quickly spun around and hit Discord with her magic. He let out a yelp as he went flying into a tree.

"Discord!" Fluttershy yelled with tears running down her cheeks.

"Feed my minions! Feed!" Chrysalis yelled. Fluttershy was drained her love and the color of her eyes faded.

"Fluttershy!" the ponies shrieked.

"Your next, Discord!" Chrysalis warned.

Discord stood up and looked at Fluttershy. Then at Chrysalis.

"You wouldn't dare hurt her!"

"Oh? Watch me!"

Chrysalis popped the bubble and sent Fluttershy flying through a tree.

"Ah!" she yelped.

"Fluttershy!" Discord said as her ran towards her. He sat next to his beloved and cried. He shot an evil look at Chrysalis. He felt his powers becoming weaker and weaker. Next Chrysalis was going for Pinkie Pie and Cheese.

"Don't you dare hurt Pinkie Pie!" Cheese Sandwich yelled at Chrysalis, protecting Pinkie of harm.

"You ponies are amusing"

"Fluttershy?" Discord asked. Fluttershy looked at Discord, her eyes colorless.

"I love you, Discord." she said. Discord's eyes became colorful again. Then he kissed Fluttershy's forehead, "I love you too, my sweet." He lifted her up and hugged her. Fluttershy found the strength to hug him back, and her eyes got their color back. Discord felt his magic replenishing, and fired at Chrysalis before she hurt Pinkie Pie. She turned around and was hit by Discord and Fluttershy's magic, love.

The mane 6 and Cheese went up to hug Fluttershy. They also thanked Discord for helping save them. Fluttershy flew up to Discord and kissed his cheek. He gave her a hug in return.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Discord and Fluttershy cuddled on the couch. They were silent for most of the time.<p>

"I love you." Fluttershy said.

"I love you too, my sweet." he replied.

* * *

><p>Four months later...<p>

Fluttershy was up early making breakfast for Discord. He eventually woke up and came to the kitchen.

"Darling, you know I can whip up a meal in a matter of seconds" he said.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to do something nice for you." she replied, then flew up to him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back. She finished making breakfast and gave some to Discord.

"Thank you, my darling" he took a bite. "this is delicious my dear! Tastes much better when you cook it." Fluttershy blushed. They went for another walk and had a picnic. When they got back to the cottage, they cuddled on the couch again. He petted her soft mane, he said, "Darling? May I ask you something?"

"Of course" she replied.

Discord stood up, and Fluttershy sat up. Discord cleared his throat, "Fluttershy, the only pony who ever made time worthwhile, who made me feel like I wasn't a monster. The pony who has shown me more kindness then any pony in Equestria. The most beautiful and understanding mare anyone could ask for. Will you, Fluttershy, make me the happiest creature in the world, and marry me?"

Fluttershy's eyes were filled with tears. "Yes! I will marry you!" she shrieked as Discord put the ring on a chain around her neck, and put his engagement ring on the middle finger of his lion paw. They cuddled on the couch some more before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I wasn't trying to be lazy with having 4 months go by, but I didn't want Discord proposing the day they started dating. <strong>


	6. The Wedding

_Knock Knock_

Fluttershy woke up. Her and Discord were sleeping on the couch. She got up and answered the door.

"Good Morning Fluttershy!" Twilight said.

"Oh, good morning Twilight, what's up?"

"I have to talk to you." she looked at Discord, "Alone. Is he awake?"

"I don't believe so, we can talk upstairs."

"Okay." Twilight whispered. Fluttershy walked Twilight upstairs to Fluttershy's bedroom.

"Your bed is so crowded, how did you sleep last night?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I slept on the couch." she answered, cleaning off her bed. Twilight was confused.

"On the couch? Didn't Discord sleep there?"

"Yes, I fell asleep on the couch"

"Oh."

Fluttershy finished cleaning the bed. "Here, take a seat."

"Let's talk." Twilight said.

"Okay"

"How's it with Discord? Is everything going okay? I mean you have been dating for months and he lives with you."

"Y-yes, about that. I need to tell you something."

"Okay, tell me"

"Well, don't tell the others. Discord...he...proposed yesterday, and I said yes."

Twilight's mouth dropped open. "Really? I'm so happy for you!" Then she noticed the ring. "I like the ring, too. My lips are sealed" and she pretended to zip her lips. "Oh, when did he propose?"

"Last night"

"Oh"

"Was there anything else?" Fluttershy asked as they walked downstairs.

"Nope, Congratulations again."

"Thank you!"

Fluttershy closed the door when Twilight left. Discord was sitting on the couch.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"It was Twilight. She asked about us. I told her we were engaged."

"Oh, how did she react?"

"Fine. Better then I thought actually."

"Okay. When are we going to tell the others?"

"I'm not sure. I can invite them over for another dinner party?"

"That sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Do I have to go, Twilight?" Rainbow asked.<p>

"Yes! Fluttershy invited us over, and we're going to attend the dinner party. Okay?" Twilight answered.

"Okay" her friends replied.

Twilight knocked on the door. Fluttershy opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw her friends. She gave them a hug.

"Hi girls! Come on in!" she said. Her friends walked in.

"Hello" Discord said.

"Hi Discord!" Pinkie said.

"Hello Discord, thank you for inviting us." Twilight said.

"Have a seat." Fluttershy said. She looked at Discord and winked. He smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Dinner is served!" he said. The ponies ate their food. Discord didn't cause any chaos, but Rainbow was still keeping and eye on him. When the ponies finished eating, Discord cleared the plates.

"We have an announcement." Fluttershy said. All of the ponies looked at Fluttershy and Discord. Fluttershy closed her eyes and took a breath, "Discord and I are engaged" she opened her eyes again. The ponies were silent, most of them with their mouths dropped open. It was Pinkie who broke the silence, "Yay! Wedding! I gotta tell Cheese!"

"Can I make the dresses?" Rarity asked. The other ponies looked at her. They had thought that she didn't like Fluttershy and Discord together, but Rarity read their minds,

"I've gotten used to it." she said.

"I'm so happy for ya" Applejack said. Twilight smiled and winked at Fluttershy. She winked back.

"May I preform the ceremony?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy nodded. Then everypony looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Well Rainbow? Are you going to participate?" Rarity asked. Rainbow looked at the others,

"Of course I will participate in Fluttershy's wedding! Can I do a sonic rainboom?" she asked. Fluttershy nodded.

"Yes! I can impress Soarin!" she yelled. Her friends stared at her. She blushed, "I mean..."

"Aw! Rainbow's got a crush! " Rarity shrieked. Rainbow got serious and looked at Fluttershy, "Look, im sorry I was so rude to you, I was just jealous. I was jealous that you had somepony that loved you and I didn't. I'm sorry to you to, Discord. Can you ever forgive me?" Fluttershy looked at Discord. He nodded.

"Your forgiven, Rainbow" Fluttershy said.

The wedding had so many decorations, so many guests, and the dresses Rarity made were beautiful. She had even made Discord a tuxedo.

"Do I have to wear this?" he asked.

"Of course you do! This is your wedding."

Twilight had recently become a princess and preformed the ceremony. Everyone got in their places. Twilight was in the middle, the bridesmaids were Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Discord had asked Applejack to be his best mare, since she was always okay with Discord and Fluttershy being together.

The music started playing, and the cutie mark crusaders were the flower girls, so they dropped the flower petals as Fluttershy came down the aisle. _She's beautiful!_ Discord thought. She came onto the stage

"Mares and Gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Discord and Fluttershy as they make their love a binding union. Do you, Discord, take Fluttershy to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live? In sickness and in health, to death do you part?" Twilight said.

"I do" Discord replied.

"And do you, Fluttershy, take Discord to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live? In sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I do"

"In that case, may I have the rings Spike?" He walked up to her and held out the pillows with the rings. Twilight put the necklace around Fluttershy, and the ring on Discord lion paw.

"By the power vested in me, you may kiss the bride."

Discord kissed Fluttershy, and the crowd went wild with applause. They hung out afterwards, but Discord and Fluttershy left early because Discord had a surprise for Fluttershy. When he proposed to Fluttershy, Twilight had asked the princess if Discord could have a spot in the Everfree for a castle for him and Fluttershy. Celestia agreed, and they secretly told Discord to surprise Fluttershy with it, so he set it up for them and the animals.

"Surprise!" he said when he brought her to the castle.

"This is lovely!" Fluttershy replied. The walls where light green and the floors were checkered purple and black. It had all of the basic needs for a living space, kitchen, Dining room, bathroom, living room, and upstairs was Fluttershy and Discords room, a honeymoon suite for the first week, and an extra empty room in case they decided to have a foal.

"I love it." she said, and kissed his muzzle.

They walked into the honeymoon suite and climbed in bed.

"Good night, my sweet." Discord said.

"Good night, my love." Fluttershy replied, and they hit the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! I hope you enjoyed it, and I plan on doing a sequel, but i'm not sure. Thank you for your review's and I plan on making alot of improvements. ;)<strong>


End file.
